Avalanche
by X Mika-Chan X
Summary: SasukexOC What happens when a mission to the snow country goes wrong? Resulting in an avalanche and having the team separted. I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters.


Avalanche

"This is all your fault." I said while glaring.

"Hn"

"Don't you hn me!"

"Shut up you're being annoying." grumbled the infamous Uchiha.

"Whatever." I mumbled.

I sat back thinking how we got into this mess in the first place. I mean it's not every day you run from an avalanche and get trapped in a cave.

*Flashback*

"Yeah!" Naruto yelled excitedly.

"Naruto calm down." sighed Sakura.

"But how can I? We got assigned an A rank mission to the snow country!" he said in a fast manner.

"Well, if you don't calm down you will be out of energy before we even get there." I said calmly.

"For once Mika is right dobe." said Sasuke.

"Shut up Uchiha! I never asked you." I yelled my patience finally snapping.

"Mika, can you and Sasuke quit fighting for even a minute? You guys are worse than Naruto." Kakashi said exasperated.

"Don't you think you're going overboard on that statement Kakashi sensei?" I asked

"Eh, maybe" he said while taking out his favorite book, Icha Icha Paradise.

It then fell silent for a while after that statement until we got on the border of the snow country.

"Did you hear that?" I asked

"Here what?" replied Sakura.

"She's probably hearing things." said a smirking Sasuke.

"That's rude teme!" yelled Naruto.

"Quiet, Mika was right listen." Kakashi said urgently.

There was a slight rumble in the distance before we saw the avalanche. We all stood there in horror before Kakashi yelled to run. We all took off as fast as we could looking for higher ground and it wasn't until later I noticed Sasuke and I got separated from the others.

The snow would've got us at that second had Sasuke not pulled us into a cave on the side of the mountain. No later after I was pulled into the cave the entrance was covered in thick snow and ice.

*End of Flashback*

I immediately saw a light and looked up to see a fire.

"Where did you get the wood for that?" I asked curiously.

"There was some in the back of the cave, probably left there by travelers." He replied quietly.

"Oh"

A couple minutes of silence passed before I heard some movement from Sasuke and I looked up to find him getting undressed.

"What the hell!" I yelled

"Calm down, if we don't get out of these clothes then we'll get hypothermia." He said as if he did this every day.

I blushed while looking away in embarrassment.

"Mika, I'm still in my boxers so quit freaking out and take your clothes off."

"O-okay." I stuttered.

I stripped down to my bra and underwear and hung up my clothes over the fire like Sasuke did with his. I felt something get thrown at me and looked down to find a small blanket while turning to Sasuke to see he had one too.

"Cover up with that it's the best we've got." He said

I did as he said and leaned against the cave wall once more feeling sleepy.

*Sasuke's POV*

I looked over to find Mika with the blanket wrapped around her, but she was shivering and her lips were turning blue. I silently curse to myself and get up to sit by her.

"What's wrong?" She said in a curious manner.

"I have to give you body heat." I said simply.

Pink started to tint her cheeks as I wrapped my arms around her waist and covered us with the blankets. While doing this I couldn't help but think she looked cute like that.

I was shocked by what I thought for a second before realizing that I love her. She was always there for me in her own way and gave me my space unlike all of the others girls I know. I was brought out of my thoughts by a noise.

*Mika's POV*

"Huh?" said Sasuke

"I asked if you were okay, you looked out of it for a second there." I repeated

"I'm fine, are you still cold?" He asked with what I think was concern.

"Yeah a little bit."

I looked over to find him looking at me intently and I blushed again by the intensity of his gaze. I couldn't help but hope he was going to kiss me, because even though I argue with him a lot I also love him too. I was brought out of my thoughts by something warm pressed against my lips and found him kissing me. I responded eagerly and felt him bite my lower lip. I gasped which gave him the chance to enter my mouth and explore. I moaned as one of his hands grasped by breast and the other was on my waist pulling me closer. He pulled away from the kiss and traveled down to my neck kissing and biting leaving marks on my skin.

"I love you." He whispered in a husky voice into my ear

"I love you too Sasuke." I said out of breath

"That means you're mine now you know." He said smiling a small smile.

"I'm fine with that, and I have the marks to prove it too. That also mean you're mine too Sasuke." I replied snuggling up against him.

"Good with me, let's get to sleep so we can get out of here tomorrow."

"Okay." I mumbled drowsily falling into a deep sleep.

*Morning*

I woke up to Sasuke telling me my clothes are dry. I quickly put them on while thinking of last night. I was brought out of my daze hearing Sasuke saying something about fire.

"Sorry could you repeat that?"

"I said, now that our chakra in replenished we should use fire techniques to melt the snow and ice to get out."

"Good idea." I said giving Sasuke a quick kiss.

"Let's get started." He said smirking.

After thirty minutes of firing off fire style Justus we saw a light.

"Where are they!" we heard someone yell.

We crawl to the surface to find Naruto running around like a chicken with his head cut off and Kakashi sensei and Sakura trying to calm him down with no avail.

"Shut up dobe or you'll cause another avalanche." said an irritated Sasuke.

"Teme Mika you guys are alright!" said Naruto happily.

"Of course we are. You didn't think a little frozen water would kill us did you?" I asked

"W-well of course not. I was just worried is all." he said fidgeting.

"Anyway, did you two have a good time?" Kakashi said with a knowing smile looking at my neck.

I blushed covering my neck and Sasuke was smirking beside me.

"Very." Sasuke said pleased.

"About time." said Naruto smiling.

"congrats." said a happy Sakura.

"So, who made the first move?" Kakashi said mischievously.

"K-kakashi sensei!" I said embarrassed.

"I'm guessing it was Sasuke then." He said laughing.

"Um, in other news we finished the mission so we can head back now." Sakura said trying to help me.

"Great! Last one there has to buy Naruto ramen for a week." I yelled running away with the others hot on my trail not wanting to go broke.


End file.
